


good morning

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Morning After, Short, icarusanonworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: techno and dream have a small discussion.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 303
Collections: anonymous





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

> this is their personas only. do not harass or show any cc's this work. be respectful!

This is what friends did, right?

Dream kept his gaze on the light colored ceiling, ignoring the light that filtered through the blinds. The morning rays of sun illuminated his flame that layed next to him. Sparing a brief glance to the other side of the bed, he now remembered why he was here.

Dark spots dappled both their necks, signs of what had happened the night before. It had been a small study session, how did it end up like this?

The green eyed boy wondered if this was what happened between normal friends. Sure, he's physically affectionate with his other friends; especially Sapnap and George. So it was only normal to assume that this was just a perk of friendship, if you could call the feelings between him and Techno friendship. Dream sighed, his gaze settling on the pinkette beside him. 

He was beautiful, god-like, ethereal; especially in the morning sun. 

Sometimes Dream wondered if everyone looked at their rival-turned-friend the same way he did. 

He was soon torn from his thoughts as he felt a warmth get closer to him, then followed by soft kisses peppered to his neck and shoulder.

Dream smiled.

"Mornin'," The figure beside him slurred, wrapping a gentle, yet strong, arm around Dream. 

Techno had similar thoughts as the blonde did, wondering if this was what every study-night turned into. Both had been trying to review for their shared English course, it somehow ending in a night full of passion.

A one night stand. Techno corrected himself. Just a one off thing- obviously, why would Dream be interested in ever continuing this? He felt worry, doubt and a complicated mix of emotions sneak into his thoughts.

"So, about last night." Dream spoke, turning his eyes back up to the ceiling.

Techno looked away. "Yeah."

"Was that just a one-time thing?"

The other shook his head, trying to avoid any possible eye contact. "I mean, if you'd like it to be. I don't want to pressure you into anything you're uncomfortable with, Dream."

Dream smiled slightly, his face turning a slight shade of rose in the morning light.

"Well either way; I really enjoyed it. Maybe we could fuck again next study-date?" He laughed, slowly rising from the bed to collect his clothing. Techno watched with interest as he grabbed the familiar mask and tied it around his face once he had his signature lime hoodie on.

The pinkette muttered in agreement, his soft gaze meeting Dream's as the other stood by the door. 

"Before I go," the masked boy spoke, "I'm glad I could knock you down a few pegs, Technoblade." Dream smirked, watching as the other's face flushed. Techno self-consciously rubbed at the hickies that he had left before watching the blonde leave.

This is just what friends did. 

Although, maybe this set them as friends with benefits.


End file.
